Kendall, Monroe County, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 472 |population_density_km2 = 246.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 637.8 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 314 |elevation_ft = 1030 |coordinates_display = |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 47 |lats = 38 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 22 |longs = 09 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 608 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-39150 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1567404 |website = |footnotes = }} Kendall is a village in Monroe County, Wisconsin, United States, along the Baraboo River. The population was 472 at the 2010 census. Geography Kendall is located at (43.793890, -90.369226). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 472 people, 198 households, and 133 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 233 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 97.7% White, 1.3% Native American, 0.2% Asian, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 198 households of which 29.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.5% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.8% were non-families. 28.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the village was 42.5 years. 23.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.4% were from 25 to 44; 30.4% were from 45 to 64; and 15.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 469 people, 200 households, and 126 families residing in the village. The population density was 632.2 people per square mile (244.7/km2). There were 213 housing units at an average density of 287.1/sq mi (111.1/km2). The racial makeup of the village was 99.79% White and 0.21% Pacific Islander. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.64% of the population. There were 200 households out of which 31.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.0% were married couples living together, 5.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.0% were non-families. 33.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.98. In the village the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 21.1% from 45 to 64, and 18.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.4 males. The median income for a household in the village was $36,250, and the median income for a family was $43,393. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $20,938 for females. The per capita income for the village was $21,073. About 8.5% of families and 11.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.5% of those under age 18 and 16.9% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Villages in Monroe County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in Wisconsin